It Just Works
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: They're in love. YuBo WAVE!3 - Yaoi


YuBo WAVE!3 

_**Last **_**Entry** #4

As I say every year, with a nostalgic sigh and a content smile, thank you so much to everyone who participated in this year's WAVE. I could not have succeeded without the wondrous donations and the great, passionate spirit that all the authors bring to this fandom and pairing.

Ja and I, like always, are thrilled and appreciate everyone's support. Special thanks goes to **Neena14** who took it upon herself to spam the hell out of this WAVE and help make it plentiful.

I had a fifth entry planned, but could not finish it, so in a few days, expect a late ripple.

Until next year, fans.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing.

**-It Just Works- **

Warm. There was something overwhelming, fulfilling and uncanny about waking up in bed, not alone, but tangled amongst sheets, limbs and pillows. Every characteristic was there, for the commencement of a romantic tale – the window was open, and a refreshing, invigorating breeze stirred the senses from their lazy slumber. The sun was just as inviting, shinning upon closed lids, urging them to soak up the morning rays.

Even the sensual details were present, lingering scattered around the room like their clothing: boxers beside the bed, shirts at the foot of it and pants left somewhere near the door. The lovers were cuddled up; their fingers intertwined, a face nuzzling the others neck, while their toes brushed together. Their breathes, intakes and exhales, smooth, rhythmical, soft, escaped from their smiling lips, curled in delight.

It was perfect.

What a shame that their lives were not that romantic.

On the outside, their appearances, the airbrushed, and polished veneer masks, were just as they were meant to be, concealing. The comedy and tragedy masks were hung up on their respective bedposts, staring at one another, over the lovers' heads. They were not needed in the sanctity of their bedroom.

Their morning always began horribly. Boris was snoring again, loudly, annoyingly, a deep resonation from his chest and nose. Yuriy was drooling again, half on Boris' shoulder, while the rest ran down his skin and stained the pillow. Boris' leg was twitching again, a bad habit that caused the mattress to bounce. Yuriy was mumbling – his protests were not incoherent, but loud and demanding.

That scene, in fact, described their mornings, without detailing the soiled sheets and the fact that, again, they had not set the alarm clock.

Just before eight, a blue eye peered open and instantly, the annoying snore caused him to sit up.

It took but a moment for Boris to rise as well, for Yuriy yelled, as he always did, ''FUCK!!!''

And the men, instantly, were up and scrambling for the bathroom. Yuriy shoved through first, splashing water on his face, and scrubbing the crusted saliva from his jaw. Boris was behind him; he grabbed the toothbrush and cleaned his mouth its foul morning breath.

''Damnit, Yuriy, you drooled on me again and I don't have time to shower'' He said aggravated, through toothpaste and bubbles.

The redhead rolled his eyes, grabbed a facecloth, and wiped away his leftovers from the pale skin that only hours ago, he clawed and bit feverishly. Boris then spit in the sink and left the bathroom mirror. Yuriy, with a rushed sigh, finally looked up at himself, before hollering,

''Fuck you, Boris! How the hell am I going to hide this bruise you call a hickey?!''

The echo traveled throughout the apartment, but Boris only silently smiled to himself, adding as an afterthought, _that's what you get for making me bottom, again._

A high collar was in order, for the next week, Yuriy mused, as he grabbed his brush and began combing out the knots that audacious fingers tangled for him, last night. With each stroke he cursed, still half-asleep, but aware that he had to hurry.

Boris was already dressed and tucking in his black chemise into his gray dress pants. He adjusted his silk tie, still musing to himself. Damn, his back was sore and walking now, was even more tedious. Why did he agree to try _that_ position? Next time, it was going to get rough-er.

Yuriy called out again, less annoyed, but still frustrated and rushed, ''Have you seen my gel?''

''You finished the last bottle two days ago.'' Came the reply, followed by the sound of breakfast popping out of the toaster.

Yuriy grit his teeth and resisted the urge to kick something, anything, or anyone even, as he stared at himself in the mirror. His hair was a mess – he had nothing to smooth out the tussled locks or shape them upwards. Even water and some leftover hairspray could not sculpt his hair.

There was growl of dismissal, a sigh of utter resignation, and like Boris, Yuriy was dressed, and at the table, devouring his toast and coffee, without making a mess. If he only hurried a little more than he would only be flustered, enter upon the office and not late.

The morning silence, punctuated by curses or moans, was now complete, as they stood at the front door together, slipping on their boots. Yuriy stumbled forward, fumbling with his briefcase, and ended up colliding with his lovers' back.

''If you wanted a hug, all you had to do was ask.''

Yuriy scoffed at the teasing remark, sarcastic, like always, but as Boris turned and encircled his arms around the slender waist, the same one he clung to, all the nights before, they could feel the warmth again, fluttering in their chests.

The relationship may not have been perfect but as they kissed and departed, in opposite directions, the lovers knew that it was just right.

Even despite the sabotaging hickeys, general soreness, snoring and drooling…

It always worked out.

**-EndE-**

Wasn't all that fluff to incredibly clichéd? Yea, that was the point of it. Was the twist worth it? Was it amusing? Adorable, when trying not to be? I think so. Thanks for reading this and all my other entries this year.

Just a little side note, be sure to check out the YuBo livejournal community for all updates and general fangasms about this pairing. All updates, screencaps and art submissions will be posted under the WAVE!3 – your connecting path to all this greatness is located in my profile.

Thank you to all the participating authors – you all never cease to amaze me.

Much Love,

Megs.


End file.
